My Renesmee
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Edwards thoughts on Renesmee's birth. Does he love her? Will he love her even if Bella dies? The first time Edward holds her he realizes he would do anything in the world for his Renesmee. Cute one shot on Edward and Nessie first meeting.


It was all over. The birth of our child was over and done with. Blood lay on my palms but I paid little attention to it. I stared down at my wife who had just been injected with my venom and was now laying limply on the white hospital bed. Her eyes closed tightly, she was in pain.

I nearly jumped through the roof as Carlisle entered the room, placing a hand on my shoulder. His thoughts showing nothing but concern, yet I couldn't read his thoughts. My own mind was jumbled and unorganized and hard to comprehend. His thoughts and my own were all together and made no sense.

I was a wreck.

I could barely think, let alone speak. I was speechless of the events that had passed.

_Bella screaming. The crack of her spine. Rosalie lunging for Bella. Jacob declaring she was dead. Renesmee's face…_

The memories of the past occurrences were hard to bare. I flinched as Bella's bloody image in my mind replayed itself once more.

_Go downstairs._ Carlisle's thought was barely audible in my own mind but I understood it quickly. I was hesitant of leaving but forced myself to make the first of the steps towards the stairs.

My hands still shaking, though I wasn't sure why. My love, my life was only ten feet from me now, possibly dying. My wedding ring still on my finger securely. I vowed to save her from danger and failed. All because of a child which was consumed by myself and my wife.

_Myself_.

I let the word bounce around my mind while moving down the long staircase. This word was the reason Bella, my Bella, was upstairs fighting for her life. This word was the reason that Bella was tracked by James, that Bella was forced to race to Volterra to save me, that Victoria wanted revenge against her, and now I had put a child into her. A demon some may call her.

_Renesmee_.

A child. Nothing but a baby girl and yet has caused so much worrying and anticipation for our entire family. From the moment I had read this small child's thoughts was the moment I realized my love for this young one. She didn't mean to cause the destruction, the damage she has to my Bella. From the moment I laid my hands on Bella's swollen stomach, I forgave Renesmee for every crack of a bone within Bella. Yet I cursed myself for every hatred thought I had towards her before.

I wiped my hands on my jeans hastily, not wanting to scare the rest of the family or make anyone uncomfortable. I'm sure one look of my face would scare anyone. My crazed eyes, knotted hair, I'm sure would do the trick. But there was one face, one face on the entire planet that I didn't wish to scare. Sure, I would've purposely tried to scare some of the family, but not this one being. This one child like baby. One that's thoughts were more advanced than a newborn should be.

I entered the room quickly at first, but my pace almost fully stopped at the sight of the wrapped up cloth in Rosalie's hands. The entire family gathered around looking at the piece of cloth as if looking into heaven itself. A smile on each of their faces, smiles that were beyond comprehension.

I slowly walked toward Rosalie, all eyes on me. Wiping my hands continuingly on my jeans, I'm guessing out of nervousness.

My families thoughts consisted of my name, and a lot of adjectives. _Beautiful, gorgeous, incredible, breathtaking…_

I tried to block out their opinions as I approached Rosalie. She gave me a hopeful smile as I looked down into the single most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on in my existence. This baby, this child actually had me questioning on whether or not she was more gorgeous than my Bella.

Our eyes locked.

_Bella's eyes locked with mine._

She smiled up at me happily.

_My smile. This child has my smile._

She reached out for me and the entire family gasped. "She hasn't reached out for anyone yet." Rosalie said, looking down at Renesmee who was now becoming impatient with her arms outstretched.

Rosalie leaned forward and I shook my head. I wasn't sure if I knew how to hold a baby. Rosalie ignored my movements though, and laid Renesmee in my arms at once.

Her skin was so warm, so soft. I had thought that I was going to miss Bella's warmth, her touch, the feel of the heat of blood beneath that thin layer of skin. I would never have to miss anything now. I would have it all. If Bella were to not make it, I would always have a little piece of her right here in my arms. Renesmee. This beautiful little girl.

She closed her eyes leaning her head into my chest as I held her tighter. A tear made its way down her small cheek and Rosalie was quickly in front of me, frantically looking down at my baby. My Renesmee.

"What's wrong? What is she thinking Edward?" Rosalie was panicked, looking at me and begging for an answer.

_I'm safe now. I'm complete. I'm with my Daddy. I love my Daddy. I'm happy._

Renesmee's thoughts were chopped up but I understood perfectly well.

"She's happy." I said smiling, looking back down to Renesmee.

My Renesmee.


End file.
